


she is my all, she is the one, she is

by captainegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Finding a gift for your girlfriend is hard, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, RWRB Romance Week, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, r/sapphoandherfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Nora struggles to find a fitting Valentine's present for her girlfriend.
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: RWRB Romance Week





	she is my all, she is the one, she is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of the [RWRB Romance Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/641937051528445952/rwrb-romance-week-its-the-season-of-love-and) 💐  
> Prompt: jewellery
> 
> Title: She by We The Kings
> 
> no beta

Nora isn’t good at gifting gifts. She has composed countless graphs, tables, and databases to collect her friend’s preferences, the things she has gifted them in the past, things that they have talked about wanting. It should be easy but no shop or website she has visited so far has been a success.

The biggest hurdle is that she has to find a present for her girlfriend. Said girlfriend is not only a kickass journalist but also happens to be the daughter of the President of the United States. June Claremont: FDOTUS, fashion icon, the love of her life.

If she were dating a guy, it would be a lot easier. A new pair of socks, a video game, a weird looking technical gadget.

But she’s not dating a guy and the problem with that is that June likes girly things. Which isn’t a bad thing especially not because Nora loves her for exactly that reason. June likes to wear heels and paint her nails and wear frilly dresses and skirts. Nora likes to do those things as well but when you are with that perfect person, your person, the gift should be just as perfect.

A pair of socks with Nora’s face on it?

That strawberry dress June has been raving about for a while now?

A set of tarot cards?

A new book?

Nora finds herself scrolling through the sheer endlessness of listings on Etsy at 3 am on a Wednesday night when she stumbles across a ring. It’s simple yet beautiful with a slim golden band and two small stones on either side.

When Valentine’s day comes around, June lays sprawled out on the floor of Nora’s apartment, her head resting in her girlfriend’s lap. Nora runs her hands through June’s dark curls, eyes lowered to look down at her girlfriend. There is a movie running on the tiny TV in front of her but she couldn’t care less about it.

June wears a beautiful dark green dress, her hair falls around her shoulders and pools over Nora’s lap like a waterfall, there’s a golden shimmer on her eyelids. She’s breathtakingly beautiful.

“I have a gift for you,” Nora says after a while, gently brushing a curl out of June’s face and tugging it behind her ear.

“I thought we said to present this year,” June purrs with a smile.

Nora bites the inside of her lip to keep herself from grinning, knowing damn well that June too has gotten her something. “Next year,” she says.

“Next year,” June replies with a hum and sits up. She grabs her bag from where it lays on the floor and begins rummaging through it.

Nora brings a hand to the front pocket of her jeans, the ring box outlined against the denim. She has thought a lot about the meaning of giving her girlfriend a ring, about proposals and weddings and a shared future with June.

June pulls out a little square package from her purse that she has wrapped in sap green wrapping paper with a bow on top. “You first,” she says and hands the gift to Nora.

She takes it and gives it a slight shake, the inside of the box rattles lightly. It turns out that June has gotten Nora a pair of Shrek earrings. 

“I made them myself,” June says a little bashfully. "I hope you like them."

“I love them,” Nora says and exchanges her black studs for the Shrek earrings before she leans over, one hand curling around June’s neck, the other resting on her thigh and pulling her into a soft kiss.

June’s lips are warm and her mouth tastes faintly of coffee and oat milk and sugar. Nora’s chest grows warm and she leans in some more before she slowly pulls away and sits back again.

She takes one last breath and then pulls the little ring box out from the pocket of her jeans. Her heart hammers against her chest, her pulse thrumming underneath her skin.

June’s eyes grow wide. “Nora,” she says, her voice thin and high. “Are you about to propose?”

Nora holds still for a moment, eyes fixed on June, unsure of how the fuck she should answer that. She doesn’t even have an answer herself. “I… I don’t know. Fuck, okay, June. Listen. I wouldn’t mind marrying you, gosh, that would be the best thing to ever happen to me but I don’t think me proposing to you on the floor is the proposal you deserve or want.”

June wipes a stray tear away with the back of her hand and Nora is worried for a second but then June is laughing and throwing herself at Nora, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her face. “You could propose to me in the pouring rain and it would be perfect,” she says and kisses Nora again and again and again.

“Wait, is this a yes?” Nora manages to ask between kisses.

“You haven’t even popped the question yet,” June laughs, tugging a loose strand of hair behind Nora’s face, her fingertips brushing across Nora’s temple.

Nora too is laughing now, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to June’s lips and then pulls away a little, popping the ring box open and fixing June with her eyes. Her heart still hammers against her ribs but she doesn’t feel nervous. Not when June is looking at her like that, her brown eyes sparkling in the dim light of the apartment.

“Catalina June Claremont-Diaz, will you marry me?” Nora asks, her voice warm and steady.

June nods and Nora takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto June’s finger, lifting her hand up and placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

“You’re such a dork,” June chuckles and pulls Nora close into another kiss.

“But I’m your dork,” Nora whispers against her lips, bringing her hands up to June’s hips and pulls her close onto her lap. 

“My forever dork,” June replies and Nora fucking loves the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🧡
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!
> 
> Inspo for the ring (if anyone cares): [here](https://i.etsystatic.com/17324146/r/il/392a57/2377120707/il_794xN.2377120707_1h9p.jpg)


End file.
